Doug Meets RoboBone
Doug Meets RoboBone is the second part of the tenth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug and his friends & classmates sent a giant letter, asking The Beets to do a school concert. So they agreed to do so, but Mr. Bone wouldn't allow it. So Doug imagined himself as Quailman again, to find out how to make Mr. Bone change his mind. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Call me crazy, but ever since my class elected me student activity chair person, I was determined to figure out how to get the Beets to play at our school. At the gymnasium, the students are playing music from the Beets, chanting "Bring on the Beets" as well. In addition, Doug writes a petition to the Beets to get them to play at their school, which immediately gathers hundreds of signatures from students and faculty present. Main Episode At Ms. Wingo's class, Mr. Bone gives Doug a note saying that the Beets have agreed to perform at their school. Mr. Bone, however, forbids it, saying that the Beets' music is not to his taste and that he would be more interested in listening to the Bluffington Yodelers instead. He finishes the argument by saying "The subject is closed", which he repeats twice. While outside after school, Doug and his friends are annoyed at Mr. Bone's demands. They mimic his reiterated line "the subject is closed" as if he were a robot. Doug then imagines how Quailman would handle Mr. Bone's demands. After the introduction of Quailman and his partner Quail dog, Mayor Bob White dedicates a new gym named "Quailgym" to Quailman. Soon afterwards, a robotic spaceship lands on the surface. Out comes an army of alien robots, led by Robobone, who demand the students to form a single file line. Quailman and Quaildog respond by attempting to keep the robots under surveillance. The robots completely take over the school and give every last student there detention. However, their "detention" consists of capturing students and sealing them in an impenetrable force field that can accommodate them all. Back in the Thicket of Solitude, Quailman and Quaildog conceive ways to defeat Robobone and his robotic clones. Quaildog then comes up with a plan to make them cough after erasing a chalkboard. When the robots witness the superheroes flying towards them, Robobone gives Quailman a lifetime in detention for flying too low in a school zone. But Quailman scoffs at the villain's trick and uses the chalkboard erasers to make the robots cough. This, however, proves futile, as not only do they have their automatic vacuum cleaners to suck away the dust, but they provide an even bigger chalkboard eraser that makes the superheroes cough as well. When they hear cries for help, the superheroes fly over to the field to see the students trapped in the robots' force field. Quailman looks for a way to free the students, but to no avail. He then admits that his quail powers are useless against the force field and Robobone's army. The robots, fed up with Quailman's resistance, use their discordant yodeling against him. Quailman suggests that Robobone and his clones should sing in the same key. So the robots improve their yodeling, which has more harmony, and Quailman elbows one of the robot's buttons to efface the force field, freeing the other students. Quailman suggests that Robobone and his clones should consider showbiz and the robots get their own music business as the band Robobone and the Bonettes. Quailman and Quaildog get praised by the other students in Bluffington School for their work. Back in reality, Doug has an idea to bargin with Mr. Bone. He goes to Mr. Bone in his office and tells him that the Bluffington Yodelers will receive the opening act if he lets the Beets perform at the school, which Mr. Bone agrees to. When Mr. Bone and the Yodelers perform their opening act at the auditorium later on, the Beets get an idea. After the Bluffington Yodelers perform their act, the Beets perform their single "I Need More Allowance", yodeling between their performance in the process. While all this is happening, Doug voices over that they're glad they got to compromise with Mr. Bone. He states that's what it's all about. Listening to each other and working things out; not just throwing your weight around. Cast *Doug Funnie/Quailman *Porkchop/Quaildog *Mr. Bone/Robobone *Mrs. Wingo *The Beets *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Connie Benge *Chalky Studebaker *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Ned Cauphee Trivia *A drawing of the previous villain The Rulemeister was shown on the chalkboard. *'Running Gag': "The subject is closed!" Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping Category:Quailman Episodes